


Bro That's Gay

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Lives On [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fukunaga is a little shit and would do this, Getting Together, It's just Kuroo being gay okay, M/M, Training Camp, also I kinda followed the prompt kinda didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Prompt:Source: Toritan chapter 4Description: Inusaki sitting in front of a crow. Inusaki: "Wait, seriously? Is that what this is? I'm... IN LOVE? Noooo no no, no way. He's a crow."





	Bro That's Gay

“Fuku did you _see_ his thighs? It’s like they were sculpted by gods,” Kuroo whines as he makes his way back to the room Nekoma is sleeping in during the training camp.

“I did. But I’m purrty sure that you thinking that means you’re furry gay,” Fukunaga teases. 

“Very observational,” Kuroo deadpans.

“Look, you said the same thing after our practice match with them. You’re gay.”

“You know for one of my closest friends you really are supportive,” Kuroo squints.

“Well what do you want me to do? Go ofur to him and be like, ‘Purro has a kink for your thighs’?”

“ _Fukunaga Shouhei please do not_.”

“Why not?” Fukunaga asks innocently, turning into the room.

“Because _that is not appropriate_. Like, in any way.”

“I’m gonna do it,” Fukunaga decides.

“ _Please do not_.”

“Purrlease do? Sure thing Purro,” Fukunaga smirks.

Kuroo sighs and accepts that Fukunaga isn’t going to drop the idea so instead gets ready for bed, dealing with Fukunaga’s knowing smirk all the while.

~~

“Bro that’s gay,” Bokuto says.

“What? That I wanna lay my head on his thighs?”

“Yeah. That’s like, so gay Bro. Cuz I think the same thing about Akaashi and we’re dating. So that’s like, gotta be gay,” Bokuto nods.

“Oh look at me I’m so functional I have a boyfriend,” Kuroo mocks, eating his lunch.

“Oh Bro you could have one too is you just let me wingman for you. Since yanno I am an owl, so like, I’d be the perfect wingman,” Bokuto says with a smile.

“Pretty sure there’s more to being a wingman than that.”

“Technicalities! Besides as your best bro who else would be a better person to set you up?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Kuroo relents.

“Yes! I get to set up my Bro with his crush!” Bokuto says loudly, drawing some looks from nearby tables.

“Bo! Not so loud!” Kuroo hisses.

“Sorry,” Bokuto apologizes, quieting down. “So should I do it after dinner?” 

“So soon?”

“Well yeah, don’t you wanna have the most time in training camp together?”

“Yes, but like, I don’t know, I just never thought this was actually gonna happen.”

“Well get ready Bro because it’s happening,” Bokuto says with a confident smile. 

~~

Kuroo should have been paying more attention to Fukunaga, he really should have. But he didn’t so now with Daichi making his way over to where Kuroo is sitting Kuroo wasn’t sure what was happening.

“So I hear you have a thigh kink?” Daichi teases.

Kuroo blushes redder than his Nekoma shirt at that. “H-How?”

“The quiet one told me. Fukunaga I think I heard someone say?” Daichi answers, taking his seat across from Kuroo.

“ _He didn’t_.”

“He said, and I quote, ‘Purro has a kink for your thighs’.”

Kuroo hides his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Was he not supposed to tell me?” Daichi asks lightheartedly, starting on his dinner.

Kuroo keeps hiding his face. “No he was not.”

“Well that’s a shame. Because I was thinking of asking you out since you clearly are interested.”

Kuroo lifts his head up. “Wait what?”

“Well, I have been thinking about running my fingers through those spikes of yours and it might be easy to do that if my thighs were a pillow for you.”

“I. Um,” Kuroo stutters, not sure this is really happening or if he’s just delusional from working out all day.

“Take a shower after dinner and meet me on the hill by the second gym,” Daichi says, taking his finished plate back to the kitchen.

Kuroo just sits there in shock as Bokuto makes his way over.

“Wait Bro what was that about?”

“Fuku told Daichi,” Kuroo says, still a little bit dazed.

“WHAT?” Bokuto shouts.

“I think. I think I have a date with Daichi.”


End file.
